


Hearts need fixing

by How_Phantastic



Category: dan and phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Phantastic/pseuds/How_Phantastic
Summary: Phan adopt a daughter. Not everything is as perfect as it seems. (may be triggering. Not sure though<3)





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adoption dayyyyyyy. ( Hope you enjoy ma peeps <3 )

Phil raps at the door anxiously, peering up at the bleak, looming house. No reply. He tries again, struggling to ignore Dan tapping his foot impatiently. No reply. For a few moments, they stand on the step in silence, puzzled as to why the knocks are being ignored. The wait only increases Phil apprehension and he begins to pick at the weak skin around his thumb. Dan, noticing his nervous boyfriend, takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly. *** After a few moments the door is flung open, making both men jump back, losing their grip.  
“Hello” Phil grins cheerily “I’m Phil. And this is Dan” He indicates in his boyfriend’s direction. The small boy, who answered the door, stares at the men blankly. “Is your carer here?” Dan chimes in. The boy hesitates for a moment, mouth twitching, as if he is going to say something, but instead he just nods, stepping to the side to invite them in. *** He leads them down a hall and stops outside a closed, feeble wood, door. He looks the men over once more, before knocking quietly. “Come in!” A stern voice calls. The boy pushes the door open wearily and steps forward. “Ah Sammy” The voice rings out “Our guests are here I presume”. Sammy nods. “Well show them through then!” the voice snaps. Nervously, Phil steps into eyeline, quickly followed by Dan. “Hello Ms-“ “Ms.Browin. May name is Ms.Browin.” The lady says. “Hello Ms.Browin. I am Phil and this is Dan” Dan waves awkwardly. “We are here to collect Kitty” He smiles. “You mean Katherine. Kitty is a ridiculous name. God knows why she calls herself that.” Ms. Browin scoffs. She leans into her desk, folding her arms attentively upon the top, in a business-like fashion. “She is a strange child you know. She needs discipline. A firm hand. To be put in her place. If you know what I mean.” The men stare at her, feeling much like the anxious boy at the door. “Anyway,” Ms.Browin proceeds, stiffening her posture, as if she is attempting to portray an aura of dominance and authority, “I’ll get her for you." Her face slips back into and icy glare, which she fixes upon the open doorway, as she yells "Katherine! Katherine! Come down here please! The men are here to pick you up!” The woman waits a few beats, obviously irked by having to wait. She calls again. Nothing happens. "Sammy, fetch Katherine, and be quick about it. I have a meeting to attend" *** After a brief moment, the child appears at the door. “Where have you been?” The middle-aged lady whips up from the chair, in which she seemed rooted before, and grabs her round the shoulder."I've been calling and calling you!" "I-I- I was listening to music" The tall, fair-haired girl replies hastily "Sorry, Ms.Browin" The woman's face remains stern as she returns to her seat and beckons for the girl to sit down. She turns to the men, her lips twisted slightly into an obscure smile that portrayed no actual emotion. "I'm assuming all the paperwork is done and dusted, as one might say, and you've got your letter from the board of governors?" "Of course, it's uh, in here somewhere" Phil fumbles in his backpack whilst Dan turns to Katherine. "Hey! Nice to see you again...Katherine" He says with a sideways glance to Mrs.Browin who was currently fixing her blouse "Um, how have you been?" "I'm, uh, well thank you" She offers timidly, clearly uncomfortable speaking freely in the current situation, "And yourself?" "I'm good thanks! Actually I-" "-Found it!" Phil exclaims, drawing everyone's attention back onto him as he hands it to expectant lady. She reads through it quickly, probably checking everything's in order. "Seems about right" She announces as she rises from her chair, indicating for the rest to follow. "Now, understandably we like to keep this particular process short, to make it it easier on the children of course>" She turns and smiles as she leads them all out of the room. "Katherine would you like to fetch your bags whilst I talk to the men for a moment?" "Yes Ms.Browin." She says then heads round the corner and, presumably, upstairs. "Now, IM sure you know all about Katherine and the care protocol, so I won't bore you going over that again. I have just been instructed to tell you that there will be a social services meeting to check Katherine's progress in a few month time." "Okay, thank you very much" Phil smiles. Seconds later, before anyone can say anything else, Kitty appears, bags in tow. “Ah Katherine, perfect timing! All set?" "Yes Ms.Browin." "Well! Goodbye dear” The lady beams, pulling her into her chest “Behave yourself you vexatious brat, I don't want you back here again.” She whispers menacingly into girls ear, just quiet enough for the men not to hear. "Goodbye Ms.Browin" She says so flatly it sounds almost scripted "Have you said your goodbyes to the others?" Ms.Browin "Yes Ms.Browin" "Good good, off you go then. I will miss you!" The lady cries dramatically dabbing at an imaginary tear. *** Katherine walks silently down the hall, scarcely acknowledging the men, and she heads straight for the door. Dan and Phil keeping on her tail. She unlatches it and steps outside into the blinding sunlight, looking at the two men expectantly. “The cars there” Dan points, smiling warmly. She nods slightly and Dan gives Phil a sideways glance as they all walk briskly to the taxi. Not once does Katherine look back, not even when Ms.Browin calls an insincere farewell.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo (cringeeeee)  
> I'm back, sorry for the wait peeps. I don't really know if people are enjoying this or nah. But, heyyyyyyy. Let me know what ya think in the comments. Enjoy!

Phil struggles to unlatch the front door, but eventually emerges victorious. “Sorry ‘bout that” he smiles to Kitty. It’s around nine o’clock at night now, the drive was a long one and consisted of awkward small talk. The three of them stumble inside. ‘Here I’ll show you to your room’ Phil says, as Dan collapses messily onto the sofa. Kitty follows down the hall and they stop at a room on the left. Phil pushes the door open gently and smiles ‘Would you like any help unpacking?’. ‘No, no I’m okay thank you. It will be quicker if I do it on my own’. Struggling to get his head round this strange logic, he just nods politely ‘Okay, well, make yourself at home’, and he patters away back down the hall. Kitty stops and peers around. It is a spacious room, and the window overlooked a beautiful emerald green tree. She smiled as she noticed the sky blue and cotton white cushioned window seat. She had always wanted one of those. The double bed was positioned opposite, so the warm sun bathed it in the morning. The fresh sheets were white stitched with bluebells, the pillows, of course, were matching. There were a few small cushions blue and white (to match the theme) scattered across to finish the look. She fetched her suitcase from the door way, where Phil had left it, and placed it carefully on the bed. She took out a few belongings and placed the on the bed. Her doll, that an old friend from a previous children’s home had gifted her, a hairbrush, toiletries, a small trinket box and a few other trivial things. Each she found a place for. Exhausted, after having unpacked all of her belongings, she glanced at the alarm clock, that had been on the bedside table when she arrived. 10:30pm. She quickly changed into her night clothes, and put the ones from that day away neatly in the cupboard. She clambered into the bed and pulled the covers up. The light int he hall cast a gentle shine inside her room and she could hear Dan and Phil watching TV in lounge as she drifted into a deep sleep. It was comforting for her.

***

The sun flooded in through the open curtains which she had forgotten to close last night. She checked the clock, 9:00am. She wasn’t used to sleeping that late. She could hear the whistle of the kettle in the kitchen, one of them must be up already. She brushed her hair till it was presentable enough and then pattered to the kitchen. ‘Morning!’ beamed Phil. ‘Morning’ she replied and offered an awkward smile back. Of course, Phil, being the sunshine he is, took it back gratefully. ‘Tea?’ He asked, ‘We have salted caramel, English breakfast, Earl grey or three mints’. She thought carefully for a moment, considering his offer ‘Three mint please’. ‘Coming up!’ He said cheerfully. After the tea was made the two sat together and chatted. Kitty became more and more comfortable and eventually the two were in fits of laughter. ‘What all this noise about?’ Dan stumbled in groggily. ‘Sorry’ Phil chuckled ‘We were just chatting’. Kitty sat silently, but happiness and light flooded her face. And oh, how warm that made Dan feel. Subconsciously smiling Dan said ‘Well I’m going to get ready since you two lunatics have woken me up now. Decide on what you want to do today’, and with that he walked out again. This short, strange visit made them both with laughter all over again.


End file.
